


Birthday Misunderstandings

by InkstainedGwyn



Category: Persona 4
Genre: An AU of an AU, Fluffy, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, a few misunderstandings, but it's really just souji and yosuke being dorks, happy birthday yosuke, oblivious dorks, rise chie and yukiko are mentioned, thawing a frozen heart universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkstainedGwyn/pseuds/InkstainedGwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Souji and Yosuke's birthday but neither of them are happy, they both think the other's found somebody else. [Happy Birthday, Yosuke, have all the tropes!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU for the Thawing a Frozen Heart universe; Yosuke's still the leader, Souji's still from a rich family of assholes, but Souji's been a part of the IT from the beginning. Both boys are in love with each other but they both think it's unrequited. Cue misunderstandings and frustration, with a sappy-sweet ending! Rise's part is insinuated to have happened earlier so she's a new member of the group by the time Yosuke/Souji's shared birthday rolls around.
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](https://ohlookashinysquirrel.tumblr.com) if you want to poke at me.

“Hey. Dorks. What are we doing for your birthday?”

Chie sat down next to Yosuke, looking at him and Souji, who sat behind him; the boys - who, oddly enough, shared a birthday - looked at each other and shrugged. “Dunno,” Yosuke said, smiling at Souji.

Souji smiled back, mimicking the gesture; the shared gaze lingered for a few seconds before they looked back at Chie. “Well, we always hang out at Junes, and Aiya’s is a close second, so… any thoughts? It’s a school day and so’s the next, so we can’t exactly plan much.” Souji's face fell as he said this, scratching his cheek.

“Yeah.” Beside him, Yosuke looked bummed at the mention of a school night. 

“Well, what about that karaoke place in Okina that Rise told us about?” Yukiko turned around. “We could go and have fun, get dinner in Okina, come back.”

When Yukiko said “Rise,” Souji immediately glanced at Yosuke; the red-headed idol was part of their group now, and she was friendly to everybody, but she was also openly interested in their leader, which… well, it didn’t make Souji happy, that was for sure. In fact, it made him downright jealous, something he’d been desperately trying to hide, because _who me of course I don’t have a crush on my best friend_. And he didn't have a crush, he was head-over-heels in love, although he didn't dare admit it.

Especially since Yosuke… he had no idea how Yosuke felt. Sometimes it felt like there was something there; they’d walk home together and enjoy the sunset, something cool would happen and Yosuke would throw his arm around Souji’s shoulders, he’d saved the silver-haired boy more times than Souji could count inside the TV world… but wasn’t that just what being partners was about?

Souji had never had friends, not before coming to Inaba. He’d always been the odd one out, moving from place to place because of his parents, his father’s job; Inaba brought the Midnight Channel, though, and Izanagi, and Yosuke, and _friends_ , and he’d never had friends before. There was no way he was going to ruin the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him because he read too much into a simple friendship - not even when his best friend just so happened to show up in his dreams every night doing things that he _knew_ weren’t ‘best friend’ activities.

Yosuke, however, seemed oblivious - he always seemed oblivious to Souji’s feelings, which was a blessing in disguise - as he grinned. “Sounds great! We’ll get the whole group together. Right partner?” Souji smiled as Yosuke slapped his shoulder and the taller boy tried not to lean into the warmth. 

“Sounds good.”

* * *

The two were on their way home when Souji’s phone rang; it was an overseas call from his father, which was unexpected. Holding up a finger to ask Yosuke to wait, he stepped aside under the gazebo. 

The call was short and to-the-point; that’s how all his communication with his family was, but he was used to it by now. The content, however, set his teeth on edge, and after hanging up he stared at the phone for a few moments as Yosuke frowned, leaning over to try to see his face.

“What’s up, partner? Everything okay?”

“Huh?” Souji looked up, his eyebrows knotted. “Oh. I guess so. That was father. Apparently one of his acquaintances is going to be in the area for some events happening around the new hospital wing.”

“And-? That can’t be everything.” Yosuke’s face was nothing but friendly concern, but ‘friendly concern’ hid a nervousness he’d never dare show for fear of scaring Souji. 

“It’s not. He’s got a daughter, she’s a year older than I am, and Father’s set up a dinner meeting for this weekend.” Souji looked away. “Sunday.”

“Oh.” These were the kind of words Yosuke had dreaded from day one when he found out about Souji’s family and potential future, and they made him feel every bit as shitty as he’d expected them to. _Nevermind the fact that Souji’s never been interested in me - even if he was, would he let that change how he handles family obligations? Doubtful. Face it, Yosuke, it’s one-sided. A good partner would support him_. He forced a smile, which looked so natural that Souji would never have been able to tell the difference. “Well, cool! Told you that you’d get a girlfriend before I did!”

The words hurt Souji more than he wanted to admit, but he just shook his head. “I don’t know how it’ll go, no use speculating.”

Their walk home was uncomfortable, although they were both reluctant to part ways at the end.

* * *

The rest of the week was strained; Yosuke was busier than usual most afternoons - mostly with Junes, though not every day - and Souji couldn’t help dreading that weekend. He did a little reading up - his father was very thorough, and had emailed him the girl’s photo, along with a rirekisho - and she seemed nice enough, but- _but, well, no buts about it. Yosuke’s not interested in me_.

It made him feel sick.

They’d arranged to meet at a teahouse in the outskirts of Inaba - not the kind of place the Investigation Team would ever find themselves, excepting Yukiko, but Souji had grown up in and around places like this. Dressed in his best formal kimono, he arrived right on time, and the event - clearly an omiai, not a ‘dinner’ as his father had tried to pass it off - progressed without a hitch. Souji was just glad that his uncle was too busy to come; he didn’t want anyone else to see this.

The girl herself - Miyako - was nice enough, and the few times they looked at one another, Souji could tell that she was probably the kind of girl he could have talked to, had an enjoyable conversation with, although he wasn’t attracted to her at all. Her father was a bit overbearing - as to be expected of a friend of his father’s - but the meal went well, and at the end, they bid each other farewell, Miyako and her father leaving first.

As soon as Souji could get away, he did; he hurried home, throwing himself onto his futon without even changing his clothes. _I can’t. I can’t do something like this. I don’t care if Father wants it, I don’t love her, I_ can’t _love her_ … All he could see was Yosuke’s face, and it made him feel even more sick. He wanted to call Yosuke, text him - _but what would I say? I don’t want_ her, _partner, I want you?_ The idea of Yosuke being disgusted with him, or laughing in embarrassment, quickly put an end to that thought.

Yosuke did text him that evening.

> so partner howd it go

> wuz she cute

Souji had no idea how to respond to this - Miyako certainly was pretty; she was the Yukiko type, with long black hair and large, doe eyes - he was sure Yosuke would have been all over her. Souji couldn’t care less. _I’d rather talk about it when I can judge his reaction, give him the right responses_. A sigh.

> She was fine. I’ll tell you tomorrow.

The text made Yosuke frown. _She was fine? What does that mean? Wouldn’t ‘fine’ mean Souji's interested, going to see her again?_ The thought made him put his head in his hands; he sat that way for some time, but eventually, looked up with a determined expression. _Dammit, Yosuke Hanamura, you’re not out of it yet… you’d better go down fighting!_ Heart in his throat, he reached for his guitar.

* * *

There was never really time to talk before class; the day passed so slowly - and Souji’s emotions ate at him so much - that he’d finally psyched himself up to _do something_ once the day was over. _I can’t keep having nights like last night, I have to address this. I’ll meet Yosuke, we'll talk about yesterday; I'll read the atmosphere, tell him how I feel when the time is right. Maybe the time won’t be right, but I’ll tell him anyway_.

He’d planned to meet Yosuke after drama, but halfway to the practice building, he realized that he just didn’t have the patience to deal with club that afternoon. He’d already agreed to hang out with Yosuke after school, up on the roof; he’d just head over now. 

Halfway up the stairs from the third floor to the roof, he heard faint music. _That’s right, Yosuke brought his guitar today. I guess he’s been writing some new songs_. It was a pretty song, that was for certain; it made Souji smile.

As he reached the door, he could hear words - with his hand on the doorknob, he froze. They weren’t just any words, they were words of _love_ , it was a _love song_ , and it was far more serious than he’d ever known Yosuke to be - at least about romance and emotion. The bottom dropped out of his stomach.

 _Yosuke - is he… wouldn’t I_ know _if he was planning to ask somebody out? I didn’t think Yosuke liked anybody_ -

Fear gripped him, and he threw the door open; his worst thoughts were realized when he saw Yosuke sitting on the edge of the roof, playing his heart out, with Rise sitting in front of him. 

_Oh. I see_. 

He couldn’t bring himself to do or say anything; blinded by tears he _wouldn’t_ cry, he turned back around, running downstairs.

* * *

Yosuke had just started into the chorus when he saw commotion out of the corner of his eye; jerking his head up, he realized that Souji - _oh god why is he early?_ \- had come onto the roof. The brunette wasn’t stupid; he knew exactly what things looked like - what they _weren’t_ \- and he stopped playing. “Partner!”

Souji was already gone, though, and in the time it took Yosuke to put his guitar away - with help from an empathetic Rise - and get downstairs and out the door, the silver-haired boy was long gone. Stifling a frustrated exclamation, Yosuke continued to hurry along the floodplain. 

As he approached the same gazebo where Souji had taken the phone call the other day, he heard voices; a second’s listen told him that it was just Souji, which meant he must be on the phone. Walking quietly, so as not to disturb his friend, Yosuke approached the gazebo.

“-agree. I would be glad to see Miyako again, sir.”

Yosuke’s heart plummeted, even as the conversation continued.

“Wednesday? Of course. I have no other plans. There’s a nice Italian restaurant in Okina city, we could walk, chat, have dinner. Yes? Yes. Of course. You have my phone number, I’d be glad to meet her at the station. Thank you, sir.”

The realization that not only was Souji going to see the girl again, but he was doing it on Wednesday - their _birthday_ \- was a sock in the gut to Yosuke, who couldn’t bear to stick around. Stepping back so as not to alert Souji of his presence, he turned and fled home.

* * *

That evening, as he was lying in bed trying not to think about everything and failing miserably, his cell phone buzzed. 

> Sorry. I have to cancel Wednesday.

Yosuke wanted to throw his phone across the room, but he knew better. 

> hot date eh ;)

> Yeah, something like that.

> It should give you and Rise a chance to celebrate, too.

> We’ll meet up Thursday or something.

Groaning, Yosuke sank back into his pillow. _Of all the_ stupid _misunderstandings_ …

He didn’t know what to do. He could text Souji and try to explain but somehow, from his friend’s attitude, he got the feeling it wouldn’t be so simple - Souji had always been touchy about Rise, and now he was starting to see a connection. _If I didn’t know better, I’d say he was jealous_.

This _should_ have been revelatory, a cause for celebration, but he also knew just how _stubborn_ his friend was - especially since he’d basically locked himself into courting this girl, this _Miyako_. Just the name made Yosuke scowl. _And_ is _he jealous? Of me, or of Rise? Goddammit, what the hell is going on, Souji?_

He finally fell asleep, no closer to the answer.

* * *

School the next day was a wash; both boys tried to interact normally, but it was clear to everybody involved that it was anything _but_ normal. By the time the day ended, Chie and Yukiko were so weirded out that they fled; Souji hurried home as well, not waiting to see if Yosuke wanted to stick around, and Yosuke decided he’d had enough as he marched home to dig through his closet and pull up an internet map of Okina city.

* * *

Wednesday was grey and cloudy, and it suited Souji’s mood. Class was just as horrible as the day before - luckily, his uncle had been spending most of his time at the station, so Souji only had to deal with a birthday card from Nanako in the morning, which he was happy to receive as the only bright spot he expected from the day. 

Once school was out he headed home to change into his nicest outfit that wasn’t a suit; he barely glanced at his reflection except to see that he was presentable before hurrying out to the train station to get a ticket for Okina. _Please let her be nice. Maybe we can talk. Even if I can’t love her, maybe we can be friends_ … He balled his hands into fists, trying not to think about Yosuke and Rise, celebrating his birthday - _their_ birthday, the birthday they should be spending together, him and Yosuke.

Miyako’s train was on time; she stepped out wearing a nice blue dress, and while the sight didn’t thrill Souji, he was at least grateful that she wasn’t like some of the loud, shallow girls he’d met before while with his father. They exchanged a greeting; he offered her his arm, and she took it as they started down the street in the direction of the Italian restaurant where he’d made reservations. 

They’d just turned a corner, with the restaurant in sight, when Souji stopped dead in his tracks. They were passing a small, park-like area; standing next to a bench - within easy sight of the sidewalk, and with a nervous expression that couldn’t be hidden - stood Yosuke, dressed in a suit, holding a bouquet of flowers. Realizing he’d probably just stumbled on the scene of Rise and Yosuke’s first date, Souji put his head down, determined to ignore the brunette, and started looking for a place to cross the street.

Yosuke, however, was having none of it. He shouted Souji’s name, and Miyako tugged at his sleeve. “Souji-kun, you’re being called.”

Steeling his face, Souji turned. “I’m sorry, Miyako-san. Give me a moment.” She nodded, stepping to one side, and the taller boy - ignoring the ache in his heart - walked over to Yosuke, who seemed a lot more nervous than Souji thought he should be, given the assumed success of his earlier confession. “What’s going on, Yosuke?”

Yosuke took a deep breath, looking at Miyako, then at Souji; his hands shaking, he pushed the bouquet out towards Souji. “Happy birthday.”

Souji was completely lost. He blinked at the flowers, then at Yosuke. “Huh?”

“Happy birthday.” Yosuke’s face was red by now, and he tried to push the flowers at Souji again. Souji took them - not because he knew any more about what was happening, but because he was a polite boy, and it was habit. 

“Yosuke, what’s going on?” He looked at the flowers - _pretty_ , he thought with a quick pang; he’d always loved flowers - and then back to Yosuke. “These are for Rise.”

“They’re _not_ for Rise.” Yosuke’s voice was exasperated. “I know you think we’re dating but we’re _not_.”

“What-?” Souji’s brain finally caught up and he snapped. “Do you think I’m an idiot? I walked in on you guys the other day when you were confessing. I’ve seen how she _looks_ at you. If you’re not dating, then-”

“- _Souji_.” Yosuke cut him off. “Look, you are a pain in the ass, but for once in your damn life stop being stubborn! I wasn’t confessing, I was _practicing_ confessing! I wanted Rise to tell me if my song was any good before _I played it for you!_ ”

“Me?” The word slipped out as Souji looked at Yosuke, disbelievingly. “ _Me?_ ”

“Yes, you idiot, I’m trying to tell you that I wanted to confess to _you_ , not Rise!” Yosuke had no idea how long this was going to take, and it was _really unnerving_ to have this conversation while Souji’s date was standing right there, listening, but he wasn’t going to give Souji up, not without a fight, and _wait… is she walking this way?_

“Souji-kun?” Miyako’s voice was hesitant, but kind. “Please, correct me if I’m wrong, but is this your boyfriend?”

“Yes!” Yosuke’s voice was desperate.

“No?” Souji sounded confused; he looked at Yosuke hesitantly, then away, red-faced.

“I think I see.” She smiled. “May I tell you something, Souji-kun? I haven’t mentioned it to my father, but I… there is someone, at school. He’s not rich, so father won’t approve of him, and when I met you, I knew you were at least kind, but…”

Souji took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck. “I see, Miyako-san. I wouldn’t want to push this on you, either, if that’s the case.” 

They looked at each other, as Yosuke stood beside Souji - trying to stand as close as he could without actually touching, since he really hadn’t gotten an answer yet - and Miyako smiled. “If you don’t mind, I’ll go home now.”

“You can tell your father it’s my fault, it’s okay-”

“No, no.” She shook her head. “If I’m going to tell father about Takeo, I need to be honest. I’ll tell him it was a mutual decision.” A smile as she looked between the two. “Good luck, and thank you, Souji-kun.” She bowed.

Souji bowed as well. “Thank you, Miyako-san. Good luck.”

They stood and watched her walk back to the station; she was out of sight and Souji was still staring after her when Yosuke toed the ground.

“Dude, if you really liked her, you should go after her.” He sounded defeated, and at this, Souji turned, raising an eyebrow. 

“I was thinking about how lucky I was that she was so understanding. Unless you’re saying you want these back?” He held up the flowers.

“No, I’m _saying_ that I don’t want to force anything on you.” They stood there as the light faded; Yosuke held his breath as he watched Souji’s face. Souji, meanwhile, looked down at the flowers.

“I… I’ve liked you more than just _partners_ for at least a month, now. I just didn’t think you’d ever like me back, and I was scared to ruin what we had.”

“Dude.” Yosuke reached out, hesitantly, and put his hand over the one holding the bouquet. “I liked you from day one, pretty much. I almost didn’t say anything when you had that omiai, but I decided I couldn’t just let it go, so I wrote down how I was feeling… I asked Rise if she’d listen while you were at drama so she could tell me if it sucked, but then you skipped out of club, I guess, and showed up early…”

Souji gave a short laugh. “I thought you were confessing to her - I’d actually intended to tell you how I felt, since I realized after the omiai that I couldn’t care for anybody but you - but then I saw her, and I knew she’d been interested in you, and I thought I was too late.”

“You’re not too late.” Yosuke gathered the courage to put his other hand on Souji’s empty one. “So, would you go out with me?”

Souji stared at him, silver eyes studying amber, and with a small smile, nodded. “Yeah.” Hesitating for just a second, he leaned over, and Yosuke leaned in, and in their little corner of the park - not caring who walked by - they shared a first kiss. Neither really knew what they were doing; Souji bumped his lip against Yosuke’s teeth, and they both tried to move their heads in the same direction at first, but it was warm and sweet, and by the time it was over Souji’s arms were around Yosuke, who was holding onto his waist. 

“Happy birthday, Yosuke.” Souji put his forehead against the brunette’s.

“Happy birthday, Souji.” Yosuke bumped it, gently.

They stood like that for a while before Yosuke’s stomach growled; he flushed, and Souji laughed, taking his hand. 

“I’m taking you out to dinner. There’s an Italian place I always wanted to take you, but-” He hesitated, knowing it might be awkward, but Yosuke laughed.

“I’ll overlook the fact that you were going to take somebody else there first if you buy me dessert.”

“I think I can arrange that.” Souji smiled, twining his fingers with Yosuke’s, and they headed down the street.

**Author's Note:**

>  **rirekisho** \- a 'short history' usually given to participants in a matchmaking session  
>  **omiai** \- literally "looking at one another", a Japanese matchmaking session


End file.
